The Rabbit Who Got Revenge
by Bubblegumz
Summary: Shelby: BUNNYKILLERS! Amanda: hey don't look at me! Hannah: my poor dead Cupcake Shelby: Shut up about your dog! Amanda: Yeah, your Cupcake was meant to be eaten Shelby: Hey! Lil' Ratface didn't mean it!


Hello people of earth and beyond! I'm switching to comedy mode for like 2 days to finish this story. Please read and rate! Enjoy the tale of a girl who ate a rabbit and the rabbit got revenge…

The Unfortunate Tale Of Mr. Rabbit

Chapter 1:

Amanda: I say we should eat the rat thing!

Shelby: Okay, first, it's not a rat, it's a rabbit. Second, we don't eat rabbits! Stop being so vicious!

Amanda: Well stop being such a pushover!

Shelby: Blagph!

Amanda: Phlgph!

Shelby: Very mature.

Amanda: Why thank you, I agree if I do say so myself.

Shelby: Shut up.

Amanda: I don't want to.

Shelby: Hmph.

Amanda: Well that's not very mature miss pouty face.

Shelby: You know you suck for a best fried.

_Amanda smiles wonderfully evilly. _

Shelby: Hey, look, the rabbits gone! Scurry away, little friend!

Amanda: Come, my tasty little darlings!

Shelby: Maybe the rabbit will eat you first and make me happy!  
Amanda: Oh, and you say I'm the vicious one!!!

Shelby: Ley's just go see Hannah. Hurry up, Vicious One.

Amanda: Alrighty then, Nutcase.

Shelby: Blaaa!

_Drive to Hannah's house. Still bickering uselessly._

Hannah: Good old buds.

Amanda: Well I think I'm very mature, she thinks I'm vicious! Ha!

Shelby: Shut up.

Amanda: Someone's got a serious case of the grumps!

Shelby: I hope a rat eats you.

Amanda: Oh, well what a pleasant thing to say.

Hannah: Come on, you two. Inside before somebody gets killed, or…eaten.

Amanda: Yeah, she's going to eat me!!! She's always accusing everyone of being vicious!

_Sit down on couch._

Hannah: Well, what's up?

Amanda and Shelby: Hmph.

Amanda: Jinx you owe me and arm!!!!

Shelby: You owe me a rib cage!!!

Amanda: Too late!

Hannah: SHUT UP!!!!

Shelby: Hey, I gotta go my mom keeps yellin' at the cat.

Hannah: Why's she yelling at the cat?

Shelby: She's telling it to get a job.

Hannah: Poor cat.

Shelby: The worst part is that he died a week ago.

Hannah: Your mom is yelling at a dead cat?

Shelby: Nobody said she was sane.

Hannah: Wait, let me get this straight…you left your dead cat on the living room floor for a week?!

Shelby: Um…..yes.

Hannah: You people are weird. At least the cat's dead he tried to eat my dog when he ran away!

Shelby: He got away with it!

Hannah: Cupcake! Your cat ate my Cupcake!

Shelby: Well, obviously your Cupcake was meant to be eaten.

Hannah: Well, he did bring a squirrel in for my mom to put in our stew once.

Shelby: Did she?!

Hannah: Squirrels are actually pretty good!

Shelby: Jeez, you're just like her!

Hannah: Well!

Shelby: Good-bye!!!

Hannah: Adios amigo!

_Shelby huffs out the door._

Chapter 2:

Shelby's Mom Commonly Called Cleopatra: You lazy old cat! All you do is lie there while I work my butt off! I'll have you know I have a very nice bottom!

Shelby: Mom, the dead cat doesn't need to know about your nice bottom.

Cleopatra: Oh, so you agree? I knew it!

Shelby: Yeah, people stare at us way to often. Very suspicious. Because you're not insane at all, right?

Cleopatra: Got that right!

Shelby: I'm going back to Hannah's, don't kill the neighbor's cat too!

Cleopatra: Hey! Some deserve it!

_Shelby walks out the door, slightly terrified. Gets to Hannah's door._

Hannah: Ahoy, there!

Shelby: It's raining, let me in!  
Amanda: well look at what the tide washed in!! It looks like a wet rat!!

Shelby: You're here. Joy.

Hannah: The wet rat's in a bad mood today. Come sit down, wolfy.

Shelby: Shut up you two.

Shelby after seeing a dead rabbit on the couch: OMG! You guys did eat the rabbit! My poor…lost friend.

Hannah: I suppose you want to have a funeral?

_Small rabbit stands by the door, he gets up on his hind legs and glides swiftly over to where the three girls sat_

Mr. Rabbit: You guys ate my brother. Not that it's that big of a loss…but mother's devastated so I have to pretend to care. So die.

Shelby: THE RAT THING TALKS!!! IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THEM! TAKE THEM!!! IM INNOCENT!!!

Amanda: Oh, well thanks a lot.

Mr. Rabbit: You all look pretty bony, but it's better than the usual squirrel

Hannah: I know they're good right!

Mr. Rabbit: Not after eating them after they're grown mold.

_Six hours later, up in the stars. Hannah hurriedly fixing her halo._

Shelby: THAT WAS TOTALLY YOUR GUYS' FAULT! YOU HAD TO EAT THE RABBIT'S BROTHER! HAGPH!

Hannah: Okay that was so not my fault! Oh my god look, it's my Cupcake!  
Shelby: The cat did enjoy cupcakes.

Hannah: My dog, you idiot!

Shelby: Oh, hey look! Ratface if still nawing on your Cupcake!  
Hannah: You named your cat Ratface?

Shelby: It shows appreciation

Hannah: What is wrong with you people!

Shelby: Me! Your halo's cocked to the side, wonder why!

Hannah: Excuse me?

Shelby: Those're the crazy ones! Ha!

Amanda: So's yours! I'm the only sane person here!

Shelby: I take it back, were the sane ones.

Amanda: Ratface if really enjoying that dog. Raw, too!

Shelby: Uh…….

Amanda: It's better cooked.

Shelby and Hannah: OMG!!!

Amanda: I know right!  
Mr. Rabbits' brother: Why hello girls….

Shelby: It was them!

Hannah: It was her!

_Point at Amanda._

Mr. Rabbits' Brother: Sheesh! Fix your halo's ya look like a couple a nutcases.

Shelby: Oh, believe me, they are.

Mr. Rabbits' brother: You too, missy! Shape up yeh worthless bunny killers! BUNNY KILLERS!  
Hannah: BUNNY KILLER!

Shelby: BUNNY KILLER!

Amanda: Hey, don't look at me!

THE END.


End file.
